


WE'RE NOT DOING THIS

by ripple_strip



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, marc marquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripple_strip/pseuds/ripple_strip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc + girl + bathroom. </p><p>That is all that needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WE'RE NOT DOING THIS

**Author's Note:**

> Marc + girl + bathroom. 
> 
> That is all that needs to be said.

“Well if it isn’t little Lorena.” I look up at Marc, smirking against the bar next to my brother. Rolling my eyes at him, I signal the bartender and ignore my brother’s frown while I order a vodka soda. I flash a smile in my big brother’s direction and ignore Marc completely. This is how the game always starts. “Aren’t you a grown up.” He teases and I try not to grit my teeth too hard while I bite the straw in my drink and take a long pull.  
“Bite me, Marquez.” I tell him, purposefully massacring his name and he narrows his eyes at me.  
“Play nice, children.” Tito says, rolling his eyes. I offer a sarcastic smile to them both before walking back over to where his girlfriend is sitting. As I approach the table, she shakes her head at me and motions to the barstool that is next to hers. The music in the club pounds on and I take another long drink to compensate for my headache.  
   
“Your brother is beyond annoying.” I say and she laughs, looking back over to Tito and Marc, who are talking and gesticulating their arms wildly.  
   
“He’s your brother.” Andrea says and I shrug, trying not to the let the smile form on my lips. Though he is beyond annoying and over protective, Tito has always had my back about everything. He’d be pissed if you went behind his back again, my subconscious tells me when I lock eyes with Marc’s . Andrea catches the exchange and she puts a hand on my wrist. “Please don’t make me lie to him again for you.” She pleads and I look away from her, towards the dance floor.  
   
Pushing my long brown hair over my shoulder, I pretend to brush lint off of my top and stir my almost empty drink.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I smile brightly at her and am about to jump down from my seat to get another drink when I feel a hand on the top of my back, scorching my skin so I don’t even have to look up to know who it is.  
   
“Would you like to dance?” Tito asks Andrea, blissfully unaware of the feelings that are coursing through my veins as his best friend runs his fingers teasingly along my spine. Andrea gives me a stern look one last time, and I shrug innocently before she and my brother step away to the dance floor.  
   
Once they’re out of sight, I push Marc away from me. “It’s not happening again.” I tell him firmly and he gives me a dirty smirk.  
   
“But you want it to.” He tells me, not making it a question and not really giving me a choice in the matter. He checks to make sure no one is looking as he drags me behind him with his hold firmly on my wrist. Though I’m wearing my tallest pair of stilettos and my shortest skirt (knowing of course that he would be here tonight), I manage to keep pace with him as he pulls us into a dirty bar bathroom and locks the door.  
   
He leans against the hard wood and smirks at me annoyingly. “Just who exactly do you think you are?” I put my hands on my hips, trying not to give in to temptation as he walks towards me, pushing my body closer to the sink where I know once I get there that I’ll soon be using it as support.  
   
“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to come back to Spain?” He asks me, his eyes connecting with my own and drawing me into him. His smell is overpowering, intoxicating my senses as he presses our bodies together. “I’ve thought about doing this so many times I don’t know where to start.” He says, putting his fingers to the front of my top and pulling at the laces.  
   
My chest heaves with a deep breath as he lowers his mouth to my collarbones and bites teasingly. “I…we can’t…” I trail off as he pulls the straps harshly and my top falls open, exposing my breasts to the heady air of the bathroom. Marc pulls back, his eyes dark as he smiles, sending shivers down my body. I’m too shocked to cover up and nor do I want to as he descends upon me again, using his thumbs to roll my nipples until they harden almost painfully.  
   
I let out a moan, feeling my knees shake slightly as he palms one breast with his hand and uses his tongue to caress the other. One hand trails into his hair while my other braces against the sink, my knuckles turning white as my hips move on their own. He pulls back, blowing cool air on my skin and I let out a whimper, pulling his head back so I can look in his eyes as he bends down in front of me.  
   
“Don’t tease me.” I try to say firmly, but he only shrugs his shoulder, pushing one hand against my hips to hold me still while his other pushes my tight mini skirt up my thighs. When my lace panties are revealed, he licks his lips, abandoning the idea of holding me still to playfully stroke my pussy through the lace. My knees almost buckle as I gasp at the sensation.  
   
Hooking his hand against my knee, he brings my leg up to rest on his shoulder as he kneels on the dirty floor. I remove my hand from his hair, grabbing the sink for support as I stand on one very tall stiletto. Unable to stop myself, I push my hips forward and he presses his mouth against me, kissing my sensitive skin through my panties.  
   
“Ets guava.” He says before he hooks a finger in the side of my underwear and pulls them away. I bite down on my lip as hard as I can as he licks his lips again, his tongue gently caressing me as he does so. “It's not happening again right?” He asks teasingly and I move my hips in response, feeling my muscles clench as he brings his mouth to my wetness.  
   
“Oh, fuck.” I moan loudly as he uses his tongue. I lean back, my head resting on the cool mirror. “Don’t stop.” The noises I’m making reverberate around the room, loudly letting everyone that could be innocently passing by what is happening in the bathroom. When he pulls away for a moment, I unhook my leg from his shoulder and pull him up roughly.  
   
When our eyes meet, I keep mine open as I pull his mouth to mine and kiss him. His lips are wet and I blush at the realisation of why, as our eyes lock and we explore each other’s mouths. As he uses one hand to guide my head in the direction he wants it, his other goes to work keeping me wet. I break away from him to whimper out my pleasure when his long fingers slip inside of me. He makes me look at him as he hooks and twists them inside of me, pleasuring me in a way I’ve never been able to figure out.  
   
“I want to watch you come” He tells me in a deep tenor and I nod my head, working myself against him as he drives his fingers deeper. I’m on the verge of loosing my mind when a loud, impatient knocking sounds off the wooden door. He doesn’t stop moving as he continues to eye me while calling out. “Occupied.”  
   
“I don’t give a shit.” The person on the other end shouts and I push Marc away from me, his fingers leaving me aching as he steps back. Tito knocks on the door again and I bite on my lip as I quickly lace my top back up. Marc watches me calmly as he slides his fingers in his mouth to suck off what I’ve left behind. I pause as I watch him close his eyes in pleasure and I feel my muscles clench in desire.  
   
Situating my panties and yanking my skirt down, I try to rub the color off of my collarbones from where he marked me. “What are we going to do?” I ask him as I look towards the door. Marc grins and swings the door open to reveal my brother.  
   
“Lorena?” He says, bypassing Marc, who is looking too happy with himself. “What’s going on?”  
   
“I, uhm, well,” I stutter, twisting my hands behind my back, trying to think of something to say.  
   
“She isn’t feeling well, mate. I was checking on her and now I’m going to take her home so she can rest.” Marc breaks in, playing the best friend card, and Tito looks at him thankfully. He looks at me with a smirk and I do my best to smile innocently at Tito. I haven't worked this hard since my high school exams.   
   
He reaches over and gives me a hug and I catch Andrea’s eye from where she is walking over. She gives me a pointed look and I give my best ‘oops’ face before pulling back from Tito. “Sorry to cut the night short.” I tell him and he gives me his patented big brother smile.  
   
“It’s fine. I’m sure Marc will take good care of you.” He says and I look over to Marc who smirks temptingly. I feel my body flush, knowing just what that smirk means. We say goodbye and Marc leads me out of the club, his hand dangerously low on my back, and when we get to the car, I try not to squirm in anticipation. He says nothing, barely looks at me as we take the short drive through the city to one of the residential neighborhoods where he now lives.   
   
My breath hitches in anticipation every time he makes a sudden movement, my body on watch for what I want to happen next. When we pull into his driveway, he turns off the car and looks at me, his breathing even while I hold my breath. He reaches over and trails his fingers up my thigh while he stares into my eyes. Then he leans over so we’re only a few breaths away from each other.  
   
“When we get inside the house, I don’t want any protests or trying to be coy. I’m going to fuck you, Lorena. Do you understand?” I nod my head quickly and his smirk fades into a devious smile. He unlocks the door to the car and I almost leap out, all sense of ladylike attitude flying away on the wind at the thought of what he’s going to do when we get inside.  
   
He leads me up the stairs to the porch, opening the door and turning on a few lights. I step inside, allowing him to come in behind me. I hear the lock click into place before his arms wrap around me from behind. Without warning, he rips off my top and the haze of lust I’m in only allows me to mourn the piece of clothing for a moment before he’s unzipping my skirt and sliding that off as well.   
   
I lean into him as he slides his hand into my panties, stroking me as he whispers dirty things in Catalan to me. Pulling his hands away and turning me around quickly, he discards himself of his shirt, giving me a moment to admire his ripped chest before picking me up around my waist and walking us down the hall to his bedroom.  
   
Our lips attach to each other as he tosses me on the bed roughly and then climbs on top of me. With one of his hands, he locks my wrists together, pulling them up over my head so the use of my hands and arms is no longer available. With his other hand, he shimmies out of his pants. It takes me only a moment to notice that he’s been commando the whole night and that makes me even wetter. As he nestles himself between my legs, he pushes my legs farther apart.  
   
“Keep your hands here, si?” He asks me and I nod, allowing our lips to meet as he takes his hands away and pulls my panties off. I writhe under him in anticipation as he positions himself above me. Right before he enters me, I squirm away from him, rolling him over onto his back. “What?” He asks questioningly before I give him a smile of my own.  
   
Straddling his hips, I take him into my hand before slowly sinking onto him. We both moan, his turning into a deep growl as I pause to adjust to him. He’s larger than I remember, making me stop halfway before taking anymore and I can’t help the shaky breath of pleasure that falls from my lips as I begin to move my body.  
   
His grip on my hips is intense, bruising, but the pain adds to the pleasure, making my hips move against him so he hits a new spot every time. I feel everything about him, and I know he feels just as good, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he arches his back some to send his cock into me harder each time. I place one of my hands back on his thighs to give me some stability as we move and the other finds its way to my breast, touching myself. As my moans grow louder, Marc opens his eyes, watching me pleasure him and myself at the same time.  
   
He begins thrusting into me harder, rocking us both with an unabashed desire that sends me right over the edge. I squeeze him and grind myself on top of him, calling out his name at the top of my lungs, but he’s not finished with me yet.  While I’m still exploding around him, he flips us over and begins to thrust into me, his mouth sucking on my neck. He tenses and then releases, moaning against my neck and sending me over the edge again.  
   
When he’s finished, he rolls off of me, bringing a hand up to lazily caress my body as I catch my breath. “I can’t keep pretending that this isn’t happening.” I say to myself and Marc chuckles from next to me. Sitting up, I lean on my elbows so I’m leaning over his chest slightly. He reaches up to caress my face and I bring our lips together softly.  
   
“Should we tell Tito?” He asks, tangling his hand in my hair slightly and holding it in a mock ponytail at the base of my neck so he can see my face and it’s not covering me.  
   
“Maybe tomorrow. That way we can make the most out of you before he castrates you.” I laugh and he playfully growls at me, pulling me to him again for another mind-blowing kiss.


End file.
